st_abrahamfandomcom-20200215-history
St. Abraham
St. Abraham is a First-Person Survival Horror game developed by Toshiko Games. It is the first game in the St. Abraham series. Two sequels, St. Abraham II: White Mist ''and ''St. Abraham III: Reunion, and an online spin-off, St. Abraham: Blood Pact, are also being planned. Plot Jay Donovan was living the dream. He had a great job, a great house, and a great family. Until he started hearing voices in his sleep. That told him to do horrible things. Like kill his family. Months later, he was admitted to the St. Abraham Mental Hospital. But strange things have been happening. People have been disappearing. Monsters have been seen wandering the halls. And the hallucinations are starting... Gameplay Players go through the halls of a mental hospital, attempting to escape. There are puzzles to be solved, usually ones that involve physics and combination of items. The game starts out in the mental hospital, and the game's story is only revealed piece by piece as you play the game. The game has a very strange combat system. Jay only wields a wooden plank and a small handgun. The handgun has limited ammo, and the wooden plank can break eventually after prolonged use. The game's main mechanic is a Hallucination System. The game can make you see monsters and objects that aren't really there; the only difference being that fake monsters can't hurt you. You can also see things referred to as "Flash Clues", where the screen will flash, reveal the location of an invisible item, and flash back, allowing you to go to where the item was and retrieve it. Hallucinations can cause you to see ghosts, see fog, and hear noises such as footsteps and voices telling you to go somewhere. These voices are important, as they can reveal to you the correct path to take. However, they can also lead you right into the path of monsters, so you never know if something is fake or real. Characters Heroes and Allies *Jay Donovan *Allison Torrent *Bill Johnson Villains *Allister Mayston *Brivega *Needleman Patients *The Boilerman *Tessa Goldwing (Spider Woman) *Daniel Richards Other *The Blue Man Monsters Hostile Monsters *SmileBeast *Rag Wraith *Halfer *Twinhead *Martyr *Cancer *Wallsnatcher *The Hungry One Bosses *Tessa *Flesh King *Shackled Witch *Mad Daddy *Brivega Non-Hostile Monsters *The Blue Man *Shy Daddy *Dangler *Ghost *Oriel Other *Needleman *The Landwalker Areas Hub 1: Central Wing *Library *Lobby *Bathroom (Featuring Showers) *Kitchen (Featuring Meatroom and Freezer) Hub 2: West Wing *Nursery *Clown Room *Surgery Ward Hub 3: Lower Floor *Boiler Room *Prison Ward *Storage Room Hub 4: Underground *Brivega Shrine *Catacombs *Sewer Hub 5: Dark Hospital *Mirror Maze *Dark Lobby *Experiment Ward *Cultist Room *The Roof Items *Cross-Used during and before the final boss; Used to ward away Needleman *First Aid Kit-Used to refill health *Flashlight Battery-Used to recharge flashlight power *Keyring-Optional; Can be used to carry more than one key at a time *Syringe-Used to refill stamina *Wooden Plank-Weapon; Obtained early in the game *Handgun-Weapon; Obtained in the 1st part of the game *Handgun Bullets-Ammo Trivia *The strange writing on the box art is Estonian for "The Fires Of Hell Will Set Us Free". Gallery StAbrahamSymbol.png|Prototype Logo Category:Games Category:St. Abraham